Pay the Price
by tellergirl
Summary: (Sequel to Regrets) Sarah and Jareth have been apart 15 years....but Kyra's going to change that in a move that will change her life forever...as well as Toby's
1. Default Chapter

Pay the Price 

(Sequel to Regrets)

I own nothing from the Labyrinth.  I did however create Kyra, and she is all mine.

Toby walked into the house, slamming the door behind him and setting the briefcase he carried down before shrugging out of the suit coat he wore.  He hung it on the coat rack just beside the doorway, rolling his shoulders as he tried to ease the tension a daylong meeting and rush hour traffic had caused.  He hated meetings, and had hoped to unwind with a brisk drive home only to be snagged in a line of cars that were trying to do the same thing he was…get home.  He walked down the hall to the kitchen, the first place he usually checked when he got home, for food and for company.

"Sarah?"  He called wondering if for once he had beaten her home when he got no reply.  He walked to the refrigerator; opening the door and pulling out the carton of juice he favored tipping it back for a drink without benefit of a glass.

"Toby."  Sarah said in warning as she exited the laundry room with a basket laden with clothing.

Toby set the carton down immediately, reaching for a glass with an exaggerated sigh and pouring the juice obediently, replacing the carton in the refrigerator as he raise the glass for a drink.

"How was your day?"  Sarah asked cheerfully as she began to fold the laundry into neat piles on the kitchen table.

"Meetings."  Toby said with a shudder of disgust.  

"They're a necessary part of running a business, Toby."  

"Why did I let you talk me into expanding your bookstore into a chain?"  Toby asked, flinging himself into a chair as he nibbled on a cookie.

"If I remember correctly it was your idea."  Sarah corrected with a grin.  "You came out of college all fired up with ideas.  I don't know where they came from."

"Sure you do.  Hoggle was full of ideas that he passed onto me."

"Sure, blame Hoggle when he's not here to defend himself."

"You can tell him what I said tomorrow."  Toby said with a grin, imaging the debate he'd get into with the elderly man.  Dwarf.  

"I'll be sure to do so."  Sarah promised as she placed the folded laundry into the basket.

Sarah and Toby while brother and sister did not look much alike.  Sarah was of average height with waist length brown hair, green eyes and delicate pale features.  Toby was tall, golden blonde and tan, nicely built with stunning blue eyes and a ready smile.  Sarah smiled just as often but the smiles did not often reach her eyes, it was as if something were missing from her life.  Those who were closest to her knew what it was.

15 years ago she had lost the chance to be with the love of her life through no fault of her own…magic and a mistake had stolen the chance from her.  10 years ago their parents had been lost in a tragic auto accident, leaving her with the care of a then 15-year-old Toby.  She had taken the responsibility of raising him without question, and while she had not taken the place of his mother she had filled the void left by her death.  They'd been brought even closer together by the tragedy, and Toby knew that he loved her more than any person in his life.

She was now 40, unmarried and childless, living with her 25-year-old brother and running a home and a business without any apparent effort.  Only Toby and Hoggle knew that she took so much on so she wouldn't have time to think about what she'd lost, though Toby sometimes heard sobs coming from her bedroom late at night.  He'd done all he could to try to make her life easy, causing little trouble his teenage years and coming out of college with a degree in business that he used to help run the store…stores now that they'd expanded across the country.  He also spent time learning the bits of magic she taught him, for they'd found he too had a small amount of power given him by the Labyrinth, the place she'd wished him away to when he'd been a baby, and had fought to get him back from.  The same place she had met the Goblin King…the love of her life.

He knew what had happened when the Queen of Dreams, Kyra, had granted a wish to his sister as well as one for the Goblin King.  While his sister had come to grips with the things she'd done in the past Jareth had not, and had become trapped in the spell Kyra had wrought, making it impossible for Sarah to return to his side.  He still ruled his kingdom and lived his life, but he was alone, and hopefully just as miserable as his sister had been all these years.

Toby knew Sarah and Kyra had searched for a way to counter the spell and had been unsuccessful in that task, much to the frustration of both women.  He knew the day that Sarah had given up all hope, that was the day her smiles stopped reaching her eyes, and the joy had gone out of her soul.  He'd fix it for her if he could, but knew that the small amount of power he held would do no good in this situation.  So he made it his mission to make Sarah's life easy…in the last 3 years the expanded business had made more money than they'd ever dreamed…she'd never have to worry about money again.  Nor would he for that matter.

"I'm gonna go change."  Toby said, stretching as he rose to his feet before walking over to drop a kiss on the top of her head.  "When I come back down I'll start dinner."

"I've got a lasagna in."  Sarah said absently, her gaze focused on a distant point as Toby walked toward the door.

"I'll start dessert then."  Toby amended.

As he made his way toward the stairwell the doorbell rang and he answered it, smiling at the large man who stood on the other side.

"Hey, Ludo."  Toby said with a smile as the man stepped inside.

Another friend Sarah had brought home from the Labyrinth.  He was a big man, built like a wrestler and blessed with a perpetual smile that never failed to lift one's spirits.

"Got another painting done."  Ludo said simply, leaning a paper wrapped canvas against the wall.

"Good, the new store needs one of your masterpieces hanging in its entrance."  Toby said eagerly.  "I'll have the papers drawn up in the morning.  Meanwhile, why don't you go back and see if you can cheer Sarah while I run up to change?"

"Sarah's sad?"

"She's hiding it, but I can tell."  Toby confirmed.  "Join us for dinner.  We could both use the company.  She's got a lasagna in."

Ludo's expression brightened even more at the idea of food as he walked back.  Toby ran up the stairs, reaching his room and stripping down to boxers with lightening speed, revealing a well-muscled body that showed an obvious love for exercise before he covered it up with more comfortable clothes.  He was back downstairs in a flash, and was soon sitting to dinner with his sister and her friend.  He was glad to see that Ludo had not failed to make her smile…he rarely did.  It was hard to stay sad in the face of Ludo's good humor.

All too soon he was taking his leave and Toby found himself up to his elbows in hot soapy water as he washed the dishes they'd messed.

"I bought a dish washer for a reason."  Toby grumbled as he scrubbed at the pan that had held the lasagna.

"Not everything can go in that machine, Toby."  Sarah said with a raised eyebrow as she dried what he placed in the drain board.  "Not everything can be fixed with the wave of your hand."

"Oh yeah?"

He proceeded to do just that…waved his hand…leaving the dishes stacked neatly in the drain board, sparkling as if they were brand new.

"Done."  He said smugly, tossing the sponge back into the water.  It made a satisfying plop before it sank beneath the suds.

"Cheat."  Sarah said, snapping his butt with the towel as he walked out the door.

Underground…

Kyra sat before the old man, a smile quirking her lips as the bird that lived as his hat squawked an interruption that had the man's eyes rolling up in anger.  When he again turned his gaze upon her that smile faded, replaced with a serious expression as she saw he was prepared to answer her question.

"What you seek will demand a serious price."

"I know."

"Do you?"  He asked, shifting in his seat as he leaned toward her.  "Magic always extracts its due.  If there is something to be gained, then something must also be lost.  Are you prepared to lose?"

Kyra swallowed as his gaze pinned her, willing an honest answer.

"Yes."  Kyra said faintly, then more firmly as she straightened her back.  "Yes.  I am.  Jareth deserves to be with Sarah, and she with him.  I caused their separation…I tried to play with their lives, seeking the outcome I wanted."

"Your reasons are unselfish, which will enhance to possibility that the spell you seek to cast will work."  He told her, stroking his chin with his hand as his gaze warmed.  "You've power, my girl, but you've never attempted a spell of this magnitude.  It's outside of your realm of power.  The price will be high indeed."

"I don't care."  Kyra said fiercely as she leaned forward.  "Will you help me?"

After a moment he nodded…

Kyra, alone now, sat before her mirror and slumped in the chair, a worried frown marring her beautiful face.  She ran her hand over the mirror's glass surface, showing no surprise when the solid glass rippled, and the scenery it reflected began to change….

…Sarah sat poised before her own vanity, her expression brightening as the smooth surface began to change, when it was done rippling she saw Kyra staring back her with a frown on her face.  

"What's wrong?"  Sarah asked with a frown of her own.  The Queen of Dreams rarely frowned, and when she did Sarah worried that something was wrong with Jareth.

"Nothing."  Kyra replied, mentally adding a 'yet' onto the end of that word as she schooled her face into a smile.  She leaned forward, reaching out to take Sarah's hand through the portal.  

Kyra could reach between the worlds, while the spell she'd cast so long before ensured that Sarah could not.  That would change soon.

"How are you?"  Kyra asked now, squeezing Sarah's hand in her own as she studied the mortal woman's face.  

"I'm well."  Sarah said with a wan smile.  "It's getting harder though."

"Harder?"

"To pretend I'm happy."  Sarah replied in a whisper as unwelcome tears welled in her eyes.  "To keep up this façade.  I don't know why I bother, Toby can see right through me."

"He's an intelligent boy."  Kyra commented.  

"Man."  Sarah corrected with a mirthless laugh.  "He's grown…he doesn't need me anymore."

Kyra tried not to let the alarm that Sarah's words caused to show on her face.  Sarah sounded as if she had given up all hope, and any interest in living.  She wished she hadn't promised so long ago never to read the woman's mind…she'd dearly love to know what she's thinking right now.

"Toby will always need you."  Kyra corrected softly.  "He loves you.  You're the most important person in his world."

"For now."  Sarah said just as softly, and then straightened.  "How is Jareth?"

Kyra smiled, for she had been expecting this question.

"He kicked me out of the castle yesterday."  Kyra told her with a laugh.  "All I did was command the goblins to clean the place.  He refuses to change anything until you come back.  He said you'd be upset when you returned and found I'd meddled in your business."

"He's crazy.  I'm not coming back."  Sarah said, smiling the first real smile Kyra had seen on her in a long time.  "He'll always be a stubborn fool, won't he?"

"I'm afraid so."  Kyra said ruefully.  "Sarah, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."  Sarah answered promptly.

"Be here tomorrow, at your mirror, at midnight."

"Of course."  Sarah said as confusion flickered across her face.  "What's going on?"  

"I'll tell you tomorrow."  Kyra promised, giving Sarah's hand a final squeeze before pulling her hand back into her world.  "Just be here…and bring your power."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I still don't own the Labyrinth or the characters associated with the movie….dammit.

Chapter 2

Jareth sat before his desk hunched over an uninteresting pile of paperwork that demanded his attention.  He shuffled through the documents carelessly, finally tossing them aside and rising to his feet to stalk to the balcony, his gaze going down unerringly to the little garden set into a niche below.

Sarah's garden.

It was the only thing he'd taken the time to restore to the splendor Sarah had brought into it the last time she'd been in his castle.  It had been her place of refuge, and he had wanted it ready for when she returned.  This had been at a time when he still believed he could find a way to counteract the spell Kyra, his sister, had wrought.  Nothing he had attempted had managed to break the shield set between himself and his beloved; he couldn't even see her image in his crystals and that pained him more than he liked to admit.  Even when they'd been apart the first time he'd always been able to check upon her, and see what she was doing.  Failing to resolve his regrets had resulted in him being completely cut off from the source of them, Sarah, despite the fact that he loved her and she returned that emotion.

His sister's heart had been in the right place but her penchant for meddling in people's lives had resulted in a disaster neither one of them had planned on.  She had granted Sarah's wish (to her own interpretation of course) but had also granted Jareth's without his knowledge.  While Sarah had know what she had to do, resolve her regrets, Jareth had not know and had therefore failed to meet the spell's requirements.  He had been furious with his sister for tricking him as she had, but that anger had lessened when he saw how truly sorry she was to have made so grievous an error.

He knew from Kyra that Sarah had continued on with her life, though that did not mean she had forgotten him.  He knew about her parents, and how she had taken over the responsibility of raising Toby.  He knew she too grieved, and knew the moment she gave up hope of ever seeing him again.  He'd felt it like a knife to the heart.  While she had spent 15 Aboveground years without him and had aged accordingly he did not appear as if he had aged at all…such was the blessing of the way time moved Underground.  While he'd felt every moment of their separation time moved much differently where he was, more slowly, so that age did not show as readily.

He leaned on the railing and fixed his eyes on the bench she used to rest upon at the end of a day, closing his eyes as he remembered the first time he'd stepped out and saw her face framed in the moonlight.  He was nearly lost in the vision when the sound of a door closing in his room caught his attention, and had him whipping around ready to curse at whomever dared interrupt his musings.

"Kyra."  Jareth said with a sigh as she walked toward him.

"I know you kicked me out yesterday but I know you didn't mean it, really."  Kyra said with her usual cheerfulness as she stepped up to place a kiss on his cheek.  "Someone has to save you from your brooding."

Kyra laughed at the glare Jareth sent her way before crossing the room to sit on the small sofa near the fireplace, making it obvious to Jareth that she wanted to talk, and would not leave until she got her way.  He sat across from her in a chair, his pose deliberately casual as he met her gaze.

"Tell me what's on your mind."  Jareth ordered with a frown as she twisted her hands nervously in her lap.  She was never nervous.

Kyra took a deep breath and began to tell him of her plan.  She left out no detail, her heart stuttering nervously in her chest as his expression became more remote, and his gaze more concerned as she outlined the spell she wanted to cast.

"No."

"No?  You don't want me to try to get Sarah back for you?"  Kyra demanded with disbelief.

"Not if it means I have to sacrifice you to get her."  Jareth said with a pointed stare.  

"It wouldn't be a sacrifice."  Kyra said stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest as she glared at him.  "It won't kill me.  I'll still live."

"I won't hear another word."  Jareth said angrily as he rose to his feet.  "What you are proposing is not acceptable."

"But Jareth—"

"Enough."  Jareth spoke, turning an angry gaze upon her.  "I'm going to bed.  I don't want you to even consider doing this.  I want your word."  
Kyra shifted uncomfortably under the stare he pinned her with, her brain struggling furiously to come up with a way to sound like she was agreeing with him without actually doing it.  She finally simply nodded, sighing with relief when he seemed to accept that as good enough, turning to exit the room without another word to her.  Kyra was relieved…. she hadn't actually given her word not to continue with her plan…

So she wouldn't actually be breaking it…

Later that night…

Kyra crept through the halls of the castle until she reached the doorway she sought.  Her hand closed around the doorknob and slowly turned it, pushing the solid door inward as quietly as possible before stepping into the room.  She closed the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment while she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, finally picking out the details of the room and sighing with relief when she saw she had the right one.

The Queen's chambers.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and muttered a few words, giving a satisfied smile as the lock snapped into place and was wrapped in a protective spell that would prohibit anyone from entering until she wanted them to.  She crossed the room swiftly, placing the same spell on the door that adjoined to Jareth's own bedroom, ensuring that even if he heard her he would not be able to stop her from what she was about to do.  Once this task was complete she went to the vanity, setting the small bag she carried atop it as she raised her gaze to the mirror that was its main attraction.

This would be the doorway through which Sarah returned.

She glanced at the clock on the wall…midnight.  She sat before the vanity and laid her hand flat against the cool glass, willing it to show Sarah instead of her own reflection.  She was pleased when the mirror responded instantly, rippling then smoothing to show Sarah seated on the other side.

"Kyra."  Sarah said with a smile as she reached forward to clasp the hand Kyra reached out.  "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Yes."  Kyra replied, even though she knew she wouldn't tell Sarah everything as she had to Jareth.  Sarah would have the same reaction and she desperately needed the mortal woman's cooperation and power in order to make this work.  "I'm bringing you back to the Underground."

Sarah's smile faded as she met Kyra's gaze.

"We've tried before and failed."  Sarah said softly.  "I don't think I can handle another failure, Kyra."

"This is a different spell."  Kyra assured her.  "This one will work.  I give you my word."

For the first time in years Sarah felt a lightening in her heart…Kyra would not give her word if she did not mean it.  Perhaps this time…

"I need you to set this in your room before we start."  Kyra asked, handing her bag over to Sarah.  Sarah looked at it inquiringly before setting it on the floor beside the vanity, accepting the request without question.

"Now I need you to form a crystal."  Kyra asked, her gaze going to their clasped hands.  "We're going to combine our power."

Kyra kept her gaze focused on their hands as she told Sarah her first lie ever.  She wasn't looking to combine their power, she was looking to transfer hers to Sarah, thereby giving Sarah the power to come back to the Underground, and reversing the spell Kyra had cast.

A great light began to glow between their joined hands as both women formed their power into the physical manifestation of a crystal, one clear and bright the other a dark midnight blue.  One began to join to the other between their fingers, making Sarah's eyes widen as the force of this began to make the room she sat in, as well as the one she could see behind Kyra, vibrate with power.

Jareth's eyes snapped open as his bed began to shake and he flung himself out of it and ran through the doorway searching for the source of this disruption.  He was in the corridor when he saw a pale blue glow coming from beneath the door to the Queen's Chamber, and he knew immediately what the cause was.

Toby felt the bed he lay in vibrate and he sat up with confusion as the items on the shelves in his room began to fall to the floor with the force of the shaking.  His first idea was of an earthquake and he jumped out of bed and headed for the doorway, his first thought to protect his sister as he opened the door.  He could see the door to her room was closed and a pale blue light was shining out from beneath it.  When he tried to open her door he found it was locked and he began to pound it with his fist, calling Sarah's name with concern as the floor beneath him began to shake.  

Jareth flung all his power at the door blocking him from his sister but her spell held, refusing to allow him entrance.  He scowled with anger and worry as he realized that he would not be able to stop her from what she was trying to do.  He hoped it did not kill her.

Sarah felt the world begin to spin as the power held between their hands wound its way up her arm, snaking over her body like water and wrapping her in a glow that made Kyra smile with triumph before she too spun.  It was as if both women were caught in a tornado, and where they stopped only Kyra knew.  Sara opened her eyes and to her shock found herself staring at Kyra sitting in Sarah's own bedroom, while Sarah was in the room Kyra had been in.  The rumbling of the rooms they were in increased while the glow between their hands became blinding, building up to its conclusion with a blast that blew both women back into the rooms they were in, leaving both lying unconscious on the floor.

Toby sent his shoulder slamming into the door one final time, sending it flying open as he stood in the doorway watching the blast that sent the woman before the mirror flying back to land on the floor.

"Sarah!"  He cried as he rushed into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I still own nothing…

Chapter 3

Jareth felt it the moment Kyra's power released its hold on the door and he blew it open with his own power immediately, rushing in as she was blown back across the room.  He winced at the impact of her body on the floor and he hoped she wasn't hurt as he hurried to her side, dropping to his knees beside her so he could gather her into his arms.  His gaze moved briefly to the mirror and he saw Toby rushing through the room on the other side and he rose with the woman in his arms, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sarah but the mirror solidified into its normal state, blocking his view once again.  He shook off the feeling of disappointment and quickly laid her on the bed, using his hands to push her hair back from her face and revealing her to his eyes…

"Sarah."  Jareth breathed, hardly able to believe what he was seeing as his fingers hovered just shy of touching her cheek.  He was afraid this was an illusion, and any move he made to touch her would result in its being over.

She lay completely still and he overcame his worry that this was a dream and laid his fingers across the pulse at her throat, relieved to find it steady.  He slid his fingers up over her jaw until his hand cradled her cheek, his gaze devouring the woman he'd lost so long ago.  She didn't appear to have changed and he was confused at that, the mortal world tended to wear on a person but Sarah's face showed no age and as he felt the power, Kyra's power, flowing through her he understood why…Kyra had given up more than her power when she'd brought Sarah over.  She'd given up her immortality as well.  He closed his eyes as he realized what his sister had done to correct the mistake she'd made so long ago…and she'd done it all for him.

He jolted as Sarah whispered his name and he looked down to find her staring up at him with confusion and disbelief.  He smiled down at her as her hand came up to touch his face, he captured it in his own and brought it to his lips as his gaze held hers.

"Jareth."  Sarah said, her voice faint as she tried to process the fact that she wasn't dreaming.  "Did it work?  Am I really here?"

"You're here."  Jareth promised, reaching out to brush away the tear that wound its way down her cheek.  "It would appear that Kyra's spell worked."

"She said we had to combine power."  Sarah murmured, her eyes drifting closed as his fingers trailed across her cheek.  She'd dreamed about this moment for so long…  "Is she ok?"

"I don't know."  Jareth replied, tangling his fingers in a tress of her hair.  "She's with Toby."

"Toby's here?"  Sarah asked, her eyes flying open with surprise.

"No."  Jareth told her.  "Kyra traded places with you.  She didn't combine your power.  She gave you hers."

Her eyes widened with surprise and she struggled to sit up, leaning into Jareth gratefully when he slid his arm behind her for support.

"She lied to me?"  Sarah asked with disbelief.  "She never lies."

"She told me what she wanted to do earlier, but I didn't believe she would try.  I was afraid it would destroy her."  Jareth said in a voice filled with anger at himself as he wrapped his arms about her.

"I wouldn't have let her if I'd known.  I wouldn't have let her risk herself for me like that."  Sarah said firmly as she buried her face in his shoulder.  

"That's why she lied to you."  Jareth said with an unwilling smile as he laid his cheek atop her head.  "This was her last chance to meddle, and she wasn't going to let either of us get in the way of that."

Sarah's laugh was muffled in his shirt as she burrowed as close to him as possible, trying to reassure herself that he was indeed here and not just a figment of her imagination.

"I can't believe I'm here."  Sarah whispered, turning her head so her lips brushed the side of his neck.  She breathed deep as his scent filled her senses, leaving her greedy to experience more as her lips traveled up to graze his chin.  

Jareth's eyes drifted closed as her mouth made its way to his, brushing lightly before continuing to explore his face.  He slid his hands up from her waist, skimming over her curves as he memorized the feel of her body beneath his hands.

"Sarah…"

She silenced his words with her mouth, sliding her tongue between his lips and capturing his in a dance that sent his senses spinning out of control.  He closed his arms around her, lifting her to him as he lay back so she lay across him, their mouths still fused together as she straddled his waist.  Somewhere in her mind she knew they should find out about Kyra but this moment was theirs, earned, and she wasn't about to give it up.  She felt his hands slide beneath her nightshirt and she sighed in pleasure as his fingers worked magic over her skin.  Her eyes flew open as she felt cool air suddenly meet her skin and she glanced down to discover her nightshirt had been whisked away.

"That's cheating."  She said breathlessly, raising her head to grin down at him as his hands settled firmly at her waist.

"Are you going to tell me I'm not being fair?"  Jareth teased, biting back a groan as she leaned down to clamp her teeth on his shoulder.  

Sarah suddenly found herself on her back beneath him as he stared down at her, his mismatched eyes glittering in the darkness.  Her breath caught in her throat at his beauty and her heart began to stutter as he lowered his head until his lips hovered just a breath above hers.

"Tonight you're mine, Sarah."  Jareth promised as her arms wrapped around him and she arched up against him.

"I'm yours forever, Jareth."  Sarah whispered before his mouth captured hers.

Aboveground…

Toby rushed to her side, fearing the worst when he saw her body draped lifelessly across the bed.  He slid his hand behind her head and raised her slightly, his jaw dropping in shock when he saw it was not his sister that lay there, but a stranger.  His mouth closed and his lips thinned in a grim line as he carefully arranged the woman on the bed, pulling the blankets back with his free had and searching her visually for damage.  Finding none he pulled the covers up around her securely, and turned to face the mirror that had blown her across the room.

His sister was not here.  He did not need to wonder where she'd gone, he only hoped she was faring better than the unconscious woman he was left with.  He turned back to gaze upon her, a worried frown on his face as he examined her.  She was beautiful…and her nearly black hair streamed across the pillow in a wave he couldn't help but touch, leaning forward to brush it back from her pale face carefully while he wondered who she was.  He was pretty certain where she'd come from…the Underground, Jareth's world.  His sister had told him everything, and he could guess from her stories that this was probably Kyra, the Queen of Dreams, that lay in Sarah's bed.

He wasn't going to get any answers until she woke up.  Reluctant to leave her side he pulled up the chair from the vanity, and settled in for a long night's wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for the update!!!  My best friend got married and I was in the wedding and I just found out I am pregnant, so life has taken a crazy wonderful turn.

Part 4

Toby leaned against the doorjamb with a tired sigh, running his hand through his already mussed hair as Hoggle leaned over the unconscious woman lying in his sister's bed, using his cane for support while he peered down at her.

"This is Kyra."   Hoggle confirmed. 

"Why is she here?"  Toby asked, his voice roughened from lack of sleep.  "Where is Sarah?  Never mind, I know where she is.  Do you think she'll be ok?"

"I can't know that until she wakes, now can I?"  Hoggle asked with amusement as he looked back over his shoulder at Toby,  "Doesn't look like she's fixing to do that just yet.  Whatever happened took a lot out of her."

"Will she be alright?"  Toby repeated, running his hand through his hair again as he paced the small room.

"I think so."  Hoggle replied even though his voice held a note of uncertainty that worried Toby.  "Something about her looks different, though.  She looks…diminished somehow.  Like something's missing."

Toby closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall while his head ached with fatigue and worry.  He was worried about his sister, and he knew he wouldn't feel better until he was sure she was ok.

"Go rest your head, Toby."  Hoggle said from his post beside the bed.  "She ain't going anywhere.  I'll call you when she awakens."

"I can't sleep until I know Sarah is safe."  Toby replied with a shake of his head.  "I want to be here when Kyra wakes up.  She has a lot of explaining to do."

"I would imagine so."  Hoggle said with a sigh as he lowered himself into the chair beside the bed.  He rested his cane against the end table beside it.  "Fetch me some tea then boy, it's going to be a long night."

Toby obeyed the request and headed for the kitchen, his movements automatic as he completed the task of putting together a tea tray.  He added a few food items to it as well as juice and water in case the woman in his sister's bed woke.

He stared off into space while the kettle warmed, his mind going back to the moment he'd opened the door to his sister's room and saw the woman fly back as a result of the power that had exploded into the room.  When he'd turned her and seen that it wasn't his sister his heart had stopped…then picked up it's pace again when he saw how lovely she was.  Despite the seriousness of the situation he had found himself wanting to bury his fingers in her hair and lower his head to hers…the shrill blast of the teakettle startled him out of the memory and he hurried back up the stairs with the tray, wanting to be there when she awakened.

Underground:

Sarah woke slowly but did not open her eyes, afraid that she would find last night had been a dream.  She stretched her arm out cautiously, reaching out for the place Jareth had been when she had fallen asleep.  Her fingers encountered nothing but empty space and she felt her eyes tearing up as she opened them…to find Jareth sitting in a chair beside the bed staring at her with amusement.

"I'm still here."

"What are you doing up?"  Sarah asked as she pushed herself up to a sitting position, hugging the blankets to her as he continued to stare at her with that little half smile on his face.

"Watching you."  He said simply, his grin widening when her face flushed with embarrassment.  "Does that bother you?"

"No."  Sarah denied hastily, tossing her hair back as he continued to grin at her.  "Well, maybe.  I'm not used to waking up to find a man staring at me."

"Truly?"  He asked, his expression growing serious as he leaned forward to capture her hand in his.

"There's been no one else, Jareth."  Sarah said softly as she squeezed his hand.

"I wasn't sure."  He admitted.  "15 years is a long time to wait."

"And you would know."  

"I do."  He confirmed.  "I'm glad you waited for me, Sarah."

"I can certainly tell you it was worth it."  She said with a grin as she pulled him to her for a kiss.

Later that day…

Sarah stood before the vanity brushing her hair.  Jareth had finally decided to allow her out of the bed now that he was convinced that her journey Underground hadn't left her with lasting damage.  A grin broke out over her face when she remembered him telling her of his concern, she had known it was an excuse to keep her in bed.  She set the brush down and turned to the wardrobe, her step faltering as a sharp sound echoed in her ears.  She turned and looked for its source but did not find anything so she took another step forward.  The noise came again, amplified this time so that it sounded as if she were surrounded by the sound.  It intensified and Sarah staggered under the weight of it, her hands going to her head as if to contain the pressure that made it feel like it wanted to explode.

Jareth walked in as she staggered and he rushed to her side, catching her around the waist before she could tip forward.  Her face was contorted with pain and he laid his forehead against hers, opening his mind to hers in an attempt to find what was wrong…it didn't take him long.  He freed one of his arms and formed a crystal in his hand, raising it above her head and letting it drop upon her.

Sarah relaxed as silence filled her ears once again.  She opened her eyes and found Jareth looking down upon her with concern before she let her head drop against his chest, leaning against him for support.

"What was that?"  She asked shakily as Jareth walked her to the bench before her vanity.

"Voices."  Jareth replied.  "You were hearing the voices of the goblins.  They're excited that you're back."

"We'll have to hold a banquet."  Sarah said with a weak chuckle.  "But why was I hearing their voices inside my head?"

"Kyra gave you her power."  Jareth reminded her, tucking her hair behind her ear with a tenderness that melted her heart.  "She could read minds."

Sarah's eyes closed as he cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down to drop a light kiss on her mouth.

"I'm hearing more than one mind."  Sarah guessed, opening her eyes to stare up at him with confusion.

"Yes."  Jareth confirmed.  "You haven't learned to control your power.  That will take time."

"What did you do to me with the crystal?"  Sarah asked with curiosity as Jareth straightened.  "How did you make their voices stop?"

"I didn't stop them, I just made them less obvious."  Jareth told her.  "If you concentrate, you'll be able to hear them."

Sarah looked at him with one eyebrow raised, disbelief clearly written on her features.  He nodded at her, encouraging her to try as he folded his arms across his chest.  Sarah took a breath and forced herself to concentrate only on herself…within moments she could hear the muted babble of goblin voices between her ears.  Her gaze flew to Jareth with surprise while he smiled at her.

"So ends your first lesson."  He teased, lifting her hand to his lips for a brief kiss.  "Soon you'll be able to pick out just one of those voices, those thoughts, at will."

"I bet I can tell what you're thinking right now."  Sarah teased as he tugged on her hand until she was snug against him.  "And I don't need to read your mind to know what it is…"

He silenced her with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke to silence.

It wasn't the silence of the room...it was the silence in her head.  For the first time in her life the ever-present hum of voices, of other people's thoughts, were gone.  She'd learned to ignore them completely, but now that they were gone she felt their loss.

She must have been successful.  Sarah must be with Jareth, and she must have Kyra's powers.  She gave a small sigh of relief as the realization sank in, along with a glow of pride in what she had accomplished.  She'd succeeded in reuniting her brother with his love.

Now she had to figure out what had happened to her.

She opened her eyes, wincing at the unexpected pain the dim light of the room brought to her head.  She wasn't accustomed to pain, could maybe count on one hand how many times she'd felt it in her life.  As she became more aware of herself she found she ached in several places…her whole body felt as if it had been put through a wringer…her lips quirked into a smile at the image that thought brought…her body being squeezed until every last drop of her power was gone was a pretty apt description of what had occurred.

She struggled to sit up, fighting the weakness that seemed to have invaded her body as she propped herself up on her elbows.  She looked around slowly as her vision confirmed what her lack of powers had told her…she was Aboveground, in Sarah's bedroom.  She turned her head to the right and saw dear old Haggle sleeping in a chair beside the bed, his age worn face propped in a gnarled hand.  She looked over to her left and saw…

Toby?

This couldn't be right.

She hadn't seen Sarah's young brother in years.  She'd really only made Sarah her main concern, and had given little thought to the boy she'd rescued from the Labyrinth.

Man, not boy.  Her gaze swept over him again in disbelief.  He was as different from Sarah as night is from day…but still as stunningly beautiful.  She frowned a bit as that word made it's way into her thoughts, but she couldn't get past it.  She couldn't think of any other word to describe him.

As if he felt her scrutiny he stirred, his blue eyes opening to find Kyra was not only awake, but sitting up and staring at him with an intensity that brought instant wakefulness to his body.  He sat up abruptly and ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair as he met her stare.

"How are you feeling?"  He asked in a voice rough with sleep.  "Where's Sarah?"

"I feel fine, thank you."  Kyra replied, her tone carefully formal in an attempt to hide the impact he had on her.  "Sarah is with my brother, Jareth."

"You broke the spell?"  Toby asked with a smile beginning to show on his face.  His sister was finally going to get her chance at happiness.

"Sort of."  Kyra replied, gazing down at the hands she'd twisted into the sheet.  "I traded places with her."

"You did more than that."  Toby guessed, watching the way she twisted her hands together.  

"She gave up her power."  Hoggle said, having awakened at the sound of their voices.  "She traded power with Sarah, so that the spell she cast was fooled into thinking it was Kyra coming back to the Labyrinth."

"Yes."  Kyra confirmed with a nod.  "I had to repair the damage I'd done.  Sarah needed to be with Jareth."

"What about you?"  Toby asked softly as he reached forward to take her hands in his.  He rubbed his hands over hers in an attempt to calm her nerves.  "Can you go back?"

Her midnight hair spilled across her shoulder, as she shook her head no.

"I've taken Sarah's place in the spell."  Kyra answered as her gaze met Toby's.  "It won't let me return Underground.  Ever."

Toby squeezed her hands in his as her eyes filled with tears.

"Why did you do such a thing?"  Hoggle asked, awed by the actions she had taken.

"I used my power to try to trick Jareth.  I was trying to help him, but I tricked him in the process.  My arrogance cost him his life with Sarah.  They didn't deserve that.  She'll make better use of my power."

"Once she learns how to use it."  Hoggle said with a small smile.  "But I think you overestimated your arrogance, Kyra.  You've never done a truly selfish thing in your life.  You only cast that spell on Jareth to help him…you merely misjudged his ability to change his point of view."

A small smile quirked Kyra's lips as she realized Hoggle had just insulted her brother…in the most polite way possible.  She opened her mouth to reply but instead of hearing her voice Sarah's filled their ears.

"I believe you just insulted the man I intend to marry, Hoggle."  Sarah said with amusement.  "Are you calling him pig-headed?"

"I calls 'em as I see 'em."  Hoggle said with a smirk.

"Sarah!"  Toby exclaimed with relief, dropping Kyra's hands as he jumped to his feet.  He hurried over to his sister, wrapping her in his arms and lifting her in a bear hug.  "You're safe…. you're back…are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Toby."  Sarah assured him, pressing her cheek to his as she wrapped her arms about him in her own hug.  "I wasn't hurt, other than a bloody headache that took hours to go away."

Toby finally released her and she turned to face Kyra with a scowl.

"You lied to me…we didn't combine our powers."

"I don't lie."  Kyra said, holding up a hand to halt Sarah's rebuttal.  "Our powers did combine…for a moment.  Then they switched places."

Sarah's eyes narrowed as she contemplated Kyra's words.  

"You didn't tell me everything."

"You wouldn't have allowed me to do it if I had."  Kyra said with a tired smile.  "Jareth had forbidden me from trying."

"He thought it might kill you.  He will be pleased when I tell him you live…though he is not please that he will never see you again."

"It is more important that he see you."  Kyra replied.

Toby frowned as the little color she had regained slowly faded from her face.  He stepped forward and slid an arm about her shoulders, lowering her slowly back against the pillows as her eyes fluttered closed.  Sarah did not miss the gentle way he held her, and she met Hoggle's gaze with a raised eyebrow…this might be an interesting development.

"Is she alright?"  Sarah asked.

"You gained power…. Kyra lost.  She will be weak and drained for several days, until her spirit learns to accept the loss."  Hoggle replied.  "She will need rest, and care.  Toby and I will make sure she is alright."

"Jareth will be relieved."  Sarah said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to brush Kyra's hair back from her face.  "She took a foolish risk."

"I'm still awake."  Kyra complained mildly, her eyes still closed as Toby arranged pillows behind her head.  "I can hear you."

"Then you know I'm right."  Sarah said with a smile as she leaned forward to kiss Kyra's forehead.  "I appreciated what you've done, though I wish you hadn't had to pay such a price."

"It is worth it."  Kyra said, opening her eyes and grinning up at Sarah.  "Especially since you'll be forced to name your daughter after me."

"Oh, you think so?"  Sarah laughed.  "If we ever have one, I'll bring the subject up with your brother."

Kyra closed her eyes, a smile still on her face as she contemplated telling Sarah she and her brother had already created life…. no, let them figure it out for themselves.

She hadn't lost all her power it seemed…


	6. Chapter 6

Toby stood under the hot spray of the shower, letting the water wash away the tension that had been building ever since Sarah had disappeared. He felt better knowing his sister was safe and happy that she was finally with the man she loved. He wouldn't have to worry about her happiness any longer, as it was apparent that Jareth was well on his way to making his sister's life wonderful.

Of course there was Kyra.

He lathered his hair up as her image rose behind his closed eyelids. What was he going to do with her? She'd have to recover of course, but what happens after that? She had no idea what life in this world was going to be like so he was going to have to make sure she learned to live in it. He'd have to help her, for he owed her for what she'd done for his sister…what she'd given up for his sister. He couldn't imagine the magnitude of her sacrifice…never to go home and her way of life gone forever. She was bound to need all kinds of care, both physical and emotional, until she was ready to face this world and all it had to offer.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself quickly before shrugging into a bathrobe. His eyes fell on Sarah's robe hanging behind the door and he realized Kyra was going to need clothing. Much as he approved of the sight of her in a nightgown she could not go about in it full time…he'd have to take her shopping. As he walked down the hallway towards his room he thought it might be a good way to lift her probably sagging spirits that maybe shopping would get her mind off what she had lost…

He paused at the sound of muffled laughter coming from Sarah's room. He stepped to the doorway with a frown of confusion as the woman he'd pictured as sad and lost laughed merrily at whatever Ludo happened to be telling her at that moment. Her amusement lit up her face, giving it a glow that warmed his heart as he listened to her laugh.

When Kyra looked up and caught his frown her laughter faltered as she wondered what she had done to put that expression on his face. She cursed inwardly while wishing she had her power to read minds…it was easier to gauge a person's feelings when you knew exactly what they were thinking. She straightened her shoulders and raised her chin to meet his gaze coolly, a regal pose she'd been taught as a child to show the world she couldn't be bothered with their opinion.

Toby's mouth nearly widened into a smile at her haughty demeanor but he checked it quickly, not wanting to appear to be laughing at her discomfort. He walked into the room slowly, leaning against the doorjamb with a careless air as he raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Ludo's not tiring you out, is he?"

"Of course not." Kyra said primly as their gazes met. "He was regaling me with stories of your childhood. Poor Sarah had quite a time with you, didn't she?"

"I've given her a fair number of the gray hairs she had when she left here." Toby admitted with an amused chuckle. "Your generosity has insured that gray hair is but a memory, I'm sure."

Kyra smiled, relieved that his displeased frown had disappeared. Toby nearly had to take a step back as the impact of that smile drove into his heart. He had to get her out in the real world, fast.

"I've got an idea…" he began.

Later that day:

Kyra practically danced through the front door, her hands filled with shopping bags from various stores as she swept into the living room. She dropped back onto the sofa with a sigh, grinning up at Toby as he staggered in bearing the weight of twice the bags she carried. He set them down with an unceremonious thud and then glared at her as she laughed with delight.

"I've created a monster." Toby said with disgust as Kyra rushed to gather the bags piled at his feet.

"I've never had so much fun!" Kyra said grinning up at him as he sank into an armchair. "This 'shopping' is fun! I've never gone to choose my own fabrics before. And your stores! They carry pre-made clothing…I've had to help sew my gowns, and believe me, I'm not going back to that anytime soon!"

Toby smiled down at her as she sat amidst the pile of clothing and began pulling out items at random. The shopping expedition had been a success. She'd enjoyed the time out, with none of the fear or nervousness he'd expected from her on her first Aboveground outing. She'd leapt into the outing as if it were an adventure, and had all the salespeople rushing to wait on her just to see her smile of delight.

"I can't wait to show Sarah…" Kyra began, her words faltering as she caught the downcast expression on his face. "Toby, what's wrong?"

"I miss Sarah." Toby said simply. "I know she's happier now than she's ever been, but I miss having her around."

"You can call her, you know." Kyra told him, reaching out to wrap her fingers around his. "She can cross over."

"But you can't." Toby said with a frown. "I'd feel guilty."

"Why would you feel guilty?" Kyra asked with a sigh. "I chose this. I knew what I was giving up. It won't make me sad to see Sarah, to know she's happy. And she'll be happy to see you."

"Maybe I will." Toby said with a nod as he squeezed her hand in his in a comforting gesture. "But first we have to put all this away."

Kyra's eyes gleamed as they turned back to the bags…

This is purely transitional….and an attempt to get the ideas flowing as I haven't updated in quite some time…


	7. Chapter 7

The old man sat on a stone bench in a part of the Labyrinth few had ever reached. Sarah would recognize it…she and Hoggle had come up into it from below after running from the cleaners. The old man sighed, and then rolled his eyes in annoyance as the bird atop his head squawked its opinions.

"Will you be quiet!" The old man harrumphed. "I cannot think with you making such a ruckus!"

"What is there to think about?" The bird demanded. "You told her there was a price to pay. She said she was willing to pay it. She said she was prepared to lose."

"She did not know what she would be expected to give up. The old man grumbled. "Magic is a trickster, it does not always reveal its demands until the spell has been cast."

"The Queen of Dreams is no fool." The bird reminded him. "As one who could cast spells she would not be ignorant of the way of Magic. She will pay the price asked."

"That is what I worry about." The old man said, another sigh leaving his lips. "I worry that she will pay it. Not that she has a choice."

"You've always had a soft spot for her." The bird complained. "For both your children. Which is why you helped them both get what they want. You spoil them."

"I do not." The old mad grumbled; rolling his eyes upward at the hat he wore. "They have had to work for what they have. Nothing has come easily. And I cannot help Kyra with what will come next. There is another that must help her."

"And who would that be?"

There was only silence. The bird mumbled as it realized its master had fallen asleep. Again.

Meanwhile:

Sarah sat on her familiar stone bench, her eyes closed and her head tilted back as she concentrated on the voices rumbling in her head. Her mouth turned down in a frown as she struggled to pick one voice out of the many, to concentrate on one person's thoughts. She gave a frustrated sigh as she failed to locate the person's thoughts, her eyes opening to glare daggers at the flowers trailing down around her. Kyra had made it look so easy…Sarah gave a small laugh as she imagined her friend scolding her for making assumptions, for taking things for granted. It was a fault she didn't think she would ever cure herself of.

She closed her eyes again, determined to get it right this time. Between the lessons Jareth gave her Underground and the ones Kyra gave Above, she was determined to master the art of picking out one voice from the many. She'd already managed to dampen the volume of the multitude of voices, something Jareth had assured her was hard to do, and she'd mastered it quickly, for a human. He'd said that last part with a laugh and she'd punched him in the arm and reminded him she wasn't human anymore.

Her breath caught as a soft humming filled her ears. The voice was young, a girl's. The song she hummed was one Sarah remembered her own mother singing her as a child, and her heart swelled with happiness at the memory. She tuned out the other voices and focused on the one, her heart filling with happiness as she succeeded. She could not tell who it was, but that would come with time, and practice. For now she was content that she had singled out one voice. She rose, and let the voice fade from her head as she rushed to the doorway and into the hall, eager to tell Jareth of her accomplishment. She swept into the throne room, pausing when she didn't see him, she'd been sure this was where she would find him. She closed her eyes, blocking out the room as she tried to find him with her mind.

Jareth felt her mind touch his and he paused just outside the throne room, surprised that she had come this far with her powers already. Even Kyra had been unable to break past his barriers…but then he had no barriers against his wife. He stepped into the throne room and smiled when he saw her standing in its center with her eyes closed, her face screwed up in concentration as she focused her mind. It would not be long before the world's distractions were no problem for her, and the need to close her eyes to focus her power would fade. He walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist before she could sense he was there, causing a surprised shriek to escape her.

"You called?" He teased as she whipped around, her hand to her heart as their eyes met.

"I thought you were further away." Sarah admitted, raising up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I'm not that good yet."

"You're learning faster than Kyra did." Jareth told her, sliding her arm through his as he led her towards the door. "She didn't have your determination. Given our long lives, there is seldom a rush to do anything. You still carry that mortal part of you."

"We mortals always feel time nipping at our heels…I guess it will be a while before I lose that feeling." Sarah agreed. "I picked out a voice today."

"Whose?" Jareth asked with interest as they left the room.

"I don't know, but it was a little girl, singing…."

You'll notice I called Sarah his wife. I decided the messy details of a wedding would get in the way of Toby and Kyra's story…I don't want to leave Sarah and Jareth out though….


End file.
